inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Endou Mamoru
Description "I won't give up!" Endou Mamoru (円堂守), known as Mark Evans in the dub, is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He is Daisuke Endō's grandson. Endō is the captain, goalkeeper, and also a libero of Raimon Junior High, later Inazuma Japan's. He never gave up and if he will loses a match he will keep challenging them until he succeeds in defeating them. He is the grandfather of Endou Kanon. Appearance Endou has brown hair, eyes, and eyebrows, and is seen wearing an orange headband. He has a striking resemblance to his grandfather (without the mustache). Personality Endou is decribed as a soccer loving, cheerful goalkeeper. He is the type of person who never gives up. Whenever he falls or stumbles through a problem, he stands up and become stronger and later regains his strength. Endou always think of others before himself. He also shows great admiration toward his grandfather, Daisuke. People around him call him a soccer freak due to his love for soccer. Because of his positive personality, he attracts people even if they're enemy or ally. It was because of this that he was able to gather new members. His teammates benefit from his mental strength and encouragement. They also respect him despite his carefree attitude. He trains harder than anyone else to get stronger. The reason for doing so is that he wishes to face stronger opponents. Though he may be at disadvantage, he always finds a way to bring his teammates to victory. Story Football Frontier Arc: Season 1 Endou Mamoru is a very talented goalkeeper and the grandson of one of the strongest goalkeepers in Japan, who died before he was born. Even though his skills are incredible his school lacks a real soccer club as the 6 other members don't appear very interested even in training. But as soon as a mysterious forward called Gōenji moves to Endō's town, the young goalkeeper sets out to find and recruit members for his soccer team. Then he also finds out that the one who might presumably killed his grandfather was Kageyama Reiji but he was able to overcome it, in the end they won. Aliea Academy Arc: Season 2 After they won the footbal frontier, Endou and the others found their school was destroyed by soccer player from Aliea Academy, called Gemini Storm. Endou fought the team led by Reize. Because the difference in skills, Endou and the others lost. Many of the team got injured badly, but that doesn't make stop him from defeating the Aliens. They fought all the Aliea Teams and won, during the course of the journey they meet tons of persons who like soccer and have joined they're team. When they reached Raimon high, they had one final opponent: The Dark emperors who are none other than their old teammates. But because of Endou's perseverance inot reaching to his teammates hearts, he was able to free them and shatter the Aliea meteorite. Challenge to the World Arc: Season 3 Him and his team go up in soccer ranks as they eventually challenge their former teammates of Raimon Academy; Ichinose Kazuya. During this time, his grandfather was actually still alive.This may be the most challenging tournament his team has ever faced. And his true friendship will be tested as well. Which Kageyama Reiji plans on destroying Endou's team. But currently in episode 105, Kageyama became a good guy, though he still has to face true person who plotted to kill his grandfather, because Kageyama was just a pawn to the real person who plotted to kill his grandfather. Hissatsu Individual *'GK God Hand' (ゴッドハンド) **'GK True God Hand ' (しん ゴッドハンド) *'GK Nekketsu Punch' (ねっけつパンチ) **'GK True Nekketsu Punch h' (しん ねっけつパンチ) *'GK Bakuretsu Punch' (ばくれつパンチ) *'GK Majin The Hand' (マジン･ザ･ハンド) *'GK Fist of Justice' (せいぎ の てっけん) *'DF / SH Megaton Head' (メガトンヘッド) *'GK Hammer of Wrath' (いかり の てつい) *'GK' [[Ijigen The Hand|'Ijigen The Hand']] (イジゲン･ザ･ハンド) *'GK' Ijigen The Hand Remastered (イジゲン･ザ･ハンド かい) *'GK God Catch '(ゴッドキャッチ) *'GK'[[Omega The Hand|''' Omega The Hand']] (オメガ･ザ･ハンド) Combination *'SH Inazuma One' with Gōenji (イナズマ1ご) *'SH Inazuma One Drop with Gōenji and Kabeyama (イナズマ1ごおとし) *GK Triple Defense with Kabeyama and Kurimatsu ( --- ) *SH Inazuma Break' with Kidō and Gōenji (イナズマブレイク) **'SH [[Inazuma Break V2|'''Inazuma Break V2]] with Kidō and Gōenji (イナズマブレイク V2) *'SH Tri-Pegasus' with Ichinose and Domon (トライペガサース) *'SH The Phoenix' with Ichinose and Domon (ザ･フェニックズ) *'SH Final Tornado' with Ichinose, Domon, and Goenji ( --- ) *'SH Death Zone' with Kidō and Domon (デツゾーン) *'SH Death Zone 2' with Kidō and Domon (デツゾーン2) *'SH The Earth' with the rest of the Raimon team (ジ･アース) Quotes *Let's play soccer (サッカー やろうぜ'' SAKKA YAROU ZE'') *Don't give up. (あきら める もんか AKIRA MERU MONKA) *Let's show them 'our '''soccer (''MISETE ARU YO, ORETACHI NO SAKKAA!) *You're always late! (to Gouenji) (いつも おまえは おそいんだよう''ITSUMO OMAEWA OSOINDAYO'') *Don't mind, Don't mind! (DONMAI, DONMAI!) Trivia *Some people call him the "Soccer freak" due to his obsession for soccer. *Mamoru means "to protect". *Junko Takeuchi, Mamoru's Japanese voice actress, has also had such notable roles as Uzumaki Naruto (Naruto), Gon Freecss (Hunter x Hunter), and Metabee (Metabots). Errors *In Episode 33, while the Raimon team was snowboarding, when you look at Endo's skin closely, his skin is the same tone as Ichinose's, despite his skin tone originally being lighter. Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Goalkeepers Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan